D2V2 Forbidden Gigatron
|-|D2V2 Forbidden Gigatron= |-|D2-V Forbidden Voltron= Forbidden Voltron | image= | ocgname=D2- 禁断のボルトロン | civilization=Darkness | civilization2=Fire | type=Creature | cost=6 | race=Sonic Command | race2=Initials | effect=■ (This creature is put into your mana zone tapped.) ■ Speed attacker ■ Double breaker ■ Whenever this creature attacks, if you have a D2 Field in the battle zone, choose one of your opponent's creatures. That creature gets -99999 power until the end of the turn. (A creature that has power 0 or less is destroyed.) | power=7000 | meta=N/A }} D2V2 Forbidden Gigatron is Dokindam X's left hand man along with Redzone X, Forbidden Lightning Sonic which acts as his right hand man. Story D2-V Voltron is one of the Master Initials that were created by Dokindam X. It defends the Forbidden Area Hellfire D2 Field. It was first encountered by Dogiragon and Team Hamukatsu when they attacked . It was extremely powerful and gave Dogiragon an extremely tough fight. Eventually Deluxe Briking appeared and defeated it. Later on, it was reborn as D2V2 Gigatron and guarded Dokindam Area, Forbidden of D. It was even more powerful that its former incarnate and Dogiragon's attacks fail to even scratch it. However. Dogiragon got the power of Final Revolution and became Dogiragon Buster, Blue Leader and defeated it easily. However, as this is at the start of the block, it may have an even more powerful and sinister form in the future. Powers Gigatron hasn't really shown its powers, but it seems to have great stamina and strength. It also seems to have the ability to steal life from enemies, often destroying them in an instant. Card Explaination D2-V Forbidden Voltron D2-V Forbidden Voltron is an okay card, but it's not a really good way to start the game. It does have a normal power-to-cost ratio and Speed attacker, but it's multicolored. The true power comes from its effect. If you have a D2 Field in the Battle zone, as an attack trigger Voltron can reduce the power of one of your opponent's creatures by 99999. You read that number right, it is not an error. Not even Dokindam X, the Legendary Forbidden or Gyuujinmaru, Legendary Identity had more than 99999 power, so it's basically the same as fixed removal. However, unlike fixed removal it can nulltify or deck your opponent out using his Infinity Dragon. AND of course it does remove those pesky Madonnas in one hit. But you need to have a D2 Field so it's pretty slow, and is thus not that useful right now. D2V2 Forbidden Gigatron The reborn Gigatron has some high hopes upon it, but it is not going anywhere right now. It had 1000 more power than its previous form and retains speed attacker and the attack trigger, but it does get a just as powerful effect, although it's not removal (or a direct one). If you had a D2 Field in the battle zone and whenever it attacks, Gigatron can cost trample a Sonic Command, Initials or D2 Field from the top of your deck into the battle zone! (Otherwise, it ends up in your hand.) While it works poorly with the recent Redzone decktypes and is thus not going anywhere, it may be meta later on if there are more powerful Initials or D2 Fields with heavy costs. The next poster card is called "Black Out" and it could very will be the twisting chance of this guy. However...only time...will tell..... Anime While it is trump card, Basara was never seen using it. Category:Antagonists Category:Master Initials Category:Initials Category:Sonic Command Category:Characters Category:Metagame Status:N/A Category:Creature Category:Command